New Beginning
by Maria199805
Summary: This is my first fanfic but please read. It's based after 'our town' season 3, klaus feels like Elena is no long safe with the Salvatores and decides to take her, but she resists and tries to escape at every turn. Even though she has been taken where know vampire could go, Damon won't give up on searching.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginning**  
**By Maria199805**

**_A/n: Hey guys this is my first fanfic, sorry if its bad I'm not a skilled writer as most people are. It's based after ' Our Town' season 3. Does contain language._**

Chapter 1

Elena's P.O.V

I couldn't believe that Stefan could do that to me, why that bridge he knows my history, he is the one who saved me from almost dying once and thinks that a second time is the charm. Thank god Damon was here to help me. He has been so good to me since Stefan went of the rails, I started having feelings towards him. I don't how or when but I think I love him. I was sitting on my couch just think about the night before and Damon while eating ice-cream of course when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't feel like opening it, because it might be Stefan but yet again he would just waltz in here and pretend like he owns the world and me. Who ever was at the door was persistent, I decided to investigate. I opened the door to find Klaus standing in front of me "hello love, can I come in?"  
" umm... Why."  
" I have come to see if your okay, can I not see my if doppelgänger is ok after you almost died by the hand of your ex-lover." I sounded so cold, he was the one who made Stefan turn off his emotions and creating him like this revengeful and disrespectful asshole I would love to stake but I still had hope that he will get through it but its very little.  
"How nice Klaus I'm fine, can you please go I'm tired."  
"sorry can't do that, I can't trust those Salvatore's to protect you anymore."  
What did he mean can't protect me anymore?  
"How do you expect to do that? Kidnap me or something's, you can't touch me while I'm in this house." I basically rubbed it in his face which I soon regretted.  
"Really well if you don't come with me, I will have a very nice conversation with Jeremy." His smile was cruel, he couldn't have Jeremy cause he was with Bonnie in Chicago.  
" Your lying, Jeremy is safe from vampires and you" I was really hoping I was right and he was bluffing.  
"Really, lets put this to the test love" as he spoke he pulled out his phone and pressed a number into it, as it rang out loud I was getting more nervous but as soon as someone picked up I felt that world was going to crash on top of me I really wanted to run and hide or at least call Damon to look after or rescue Jeremy from Klaus's clutch. I didn't know who Klaus was talking to but when he said to put the boy on the phone I knew that he really had Jeremy. "Elena is that you?" It was his voice, my little brother was being held by an vindictive hybrid. "Jeremy where are you? Are you safe?" I knew how this would work and how it would end up. Before he could answer back klaus pressed end. "So are you going to let me in or do I have to do something you might regret?" I didn't know what to do but let him in. " Klaus come in" I said in complete defeat. " now go pack your things so we can leave as soon as possible."  
"Not until you release Jeremy"  
"It doesn't work that way love"  
"I don't care, you will release him or I won't be going with you and I'm still on vervain so you can't compel me to go either"  
"Or I could just do this" as he spoke those words I felt my head crash against the wall knocking me into complete darkness.  
"Sleep well Elena" were the last words I heard as I fell into a dreamless sleep, knowing when I wake I would find myself held captive by the one and only klaus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**_A/n: Hey, so with the time I have and the stuff I have I will probably post new chapters whenever I can. So just letting you know that most likely this will be the last Chapter I can post for the next few days cause of things so I won't leave it on any major cliff hangers ( maybe ). Sorry if the grammar sucks._**

Damon's P.O.V

I haven't seen or heard from Elena since last night when Stefan decided to almost kill or least turn Elena into a vampire. She seemed so upset about it, I mean who wouldn't be a little shaken up about the fact the only guy you ever loved who saved you from dying before, tried to kill the same way to get back at a hybrid who cause him to loose everything he loved including Elena. I must admit that Stefan was finally fighting back but not Elena's expense. I decided to see if she was alright, when I arrived I found the door open ( which is very weird ) as I walked in I saw the melted ice-cream container on the couch. I decided to shout her name hoping she was asleep upstairs or in the shower. I started to walk up the stairs when I noticed a small dried patch of blood on the wall, it was Elena's. Damn it! Klaus has taken her, it has to be the reason. I had to find Caroline and everyone else to help find her, she wouldn't have gone whiningly with Klaus. I should of protected or at least known that Klaus would come after her, especially after what Stefan did the other night. He would want a weakness that big sitting around where his enemies could use her against him.

Elena's P.O.V

As I slowly awoke, you could not believe the pain and pounding in my head at this point in time. As I slowly came conscious I realised I was lying in a small room in basically a queen sized bed that almost took up the room except the large closet nicely fitted in the corner, the walls were covered in amazing wall paper . As I moved to get up the pain in my head began to grow but I didn't care. I slowly moved towards the thick wooded door stationed near the wardrobe. It was locked so I decide to grab a bobby pin out of my hair and try to pick lock it like in the movies I failed so badly. I don't what possessed me to try it but I am at this point desperate. I sighed loudly in frustration. I was locked in a room, had a massive headache and was being held captive god knows where, maybe where under the sea, a sea of vervain to stop Damon and the rest of my friends coming to save me. Then I realise that Klaus still had Jeremy, how could I be so dumb I should of slammed the door in his face and called Damon as soon as he rocked up but is to late now anyways. I spend the next two hours trying to find a way out but no luck. I sat down in defeat, the pain in my head still remained which did slow me down but my determination was fuelling me. I was now lying on my be thinking about Stefan and how he could of been so horrible and... And... And he was just so cold inside and out, like ice. I soon fell asleep again but was shortly awoken by the sound of someone opening the door. Who would thought that door would make so much noise. For a second I was hoping it was Damon but shortly disappear when Klaus walked in like he owned the place, which he probably did.  
"Afternoon love"  
"Great, now you have proved your point let me go home."  
"Nope, can't do that Elena. I can't have you walking around where all of my enemies lurk. But to let you know if you try to escape I will not be so compassionate." Why was life so hard? How was he being companionate?  
"Now would you like to come out of your room and eat or I could leave you in here for a couple more hours."  
"I can come out" I sounded so desperate at that point. With no hesitation he let me pass him, I thought about running but that would get me nowhere.

He led me towards a small dinning room, the house seemed so small. It was cold and there were no windows, none why were we underground? When we reached the dinning area there were plates of food already set out. "You didn't cook did you" I had to ask.  
"Of course I did, love"  
We sat down, I saw the knife. It could create a distraction for me to run back to Damon to but I wouldn't be fast enough, I have to try though. I picked up it up and walked over to the drinks cabinet hoping he would follow.  
"Klaus where is the whiskey?"  
"Behind to the second shelf"  
"Where?" I was acting, as he stood up I got ready for the strike.  
"Here" as he reached over I took my chance and shoved it through his heart, I knew it wouldn't kill him but it would distract him long enough for me to escape. He fell to the ground while I ran for my life. When I found a door that looked like the door to escape but it was locked, damn it why? I found a vase and tried to break the lock. Instead I broke the vase. I could hear him, I tried kicking the door down. Finally I got it open but as soon as I started to run out the door I was grabbed from behind. It was Klaus and he was pissed.  
_

**_Da da daaaaaaaaa.  
Sorry but I had to finish it there._**

**_Maria199805_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: thanks for the comments everyone. I'm actually getting the hang of it now but this is still my first fanfic so don't expect much. Sorry does contain swearing and sucky grammar._**

Elena's P.O.V

Finally I got it open but as soon as I started to run out the door I was grabbed from behind. It was Klaus and he was pissed. In seconds I was thrown across the room hitting the wall. Pain shot through my body, but now klaus was holding me by the neck against the wall.  
"I said for you to play nice" his voice boomed loudly.  
I spat at his face, he was on the brink of exploding when he suddenly calmed.  
"You think I'm going to except the fact that you used my brother to kidnap me from my home, took me to a house far away and then tell me to play nice. No, I won't play fucking nice with you, you asshole." I spat again, as I did the grip around my neck tightened  
"Than I won't either" as he spoke he grabbed me by the arm tightly and led me outside. I didn't know where we were but I knew it would far from home and safety and Damon. He soon halted in front of a large black SUV, he pushed me into the back as he closed the door and went to the drivers side again I tried to escape through the car door but he was to fast.  
"You are testing my limit of patience Elena, stay still or I will use other methods to persuade you other wise"  
"Do what you will, but will not stop trying to escape. I would prefer to die than be held captive by you, pig" I tried to struggled free of his iron grip on me but it just tightened. He slapped me hard and fast knocking me to the ground.  
"You are crossing a very fine line love, I do not like to stabbed through the heart and tormented by a stupid human girl. You will get in the car and stay in the car till I say so, other wise I will kill everyone you love or loved. Do you get it."  
I nodded and stood and got into the car. For hours I stared out of the window ignoring Klaus's conversations about the new house and how he will be using my blood. I really missed everyone, I...I...I started to cry, cry silent tears as the dropped down my face. I just wanted to go home and forget everything, life had become a walking horror movie with death everywhere choking and destroying everything I love around me, killing more of me inside every time. Till I have only become a walking blood bag for Klaus to use and abuse. Life is nothing now, I am nothin now and not even Damon can help me.

**_Sorry I have to leave it there, I kinda have a slight case of writers block but I will keep trying._**

**_Maria199805_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys, thanks for all the review keep them coming, sorry I haven't posted a new chapter lately I was really busy and only had basically 10 word. Now this does contain violence, swearing and sucky grammar. As usual.**

Damon's P.O.V

"Where is she?" My voice boomed with anger and frustration. We had managed to capture one of Klaus's hybrids.  
"I don't know anything about the doppelgänger, klaus..."  
I butted in before he could finished. "I don't care, tell me where he could of taken her than."  
"There is a small house me Atlanta he could of taken her to for a day or so, but than he would move to one of his vampire free mansions in Chicago or New Orleans."  
"What do you mean vampire free?"  
"I mean a mansion where a humans compelled to keep the house free of unwanted guests. Face it you have lost her." His smirk drove me insane, I seconds I ripped out his heart and dropped it. I had, had enough of this game the hybrids where playing. I had interrogated 10 hybrids and still nothing but at least we have a location to work on now. I walked out of the basement cell and at vampire speed I went to Bonnie's house to see how the location spell is going. I know that Klaus has witches but I hoped he would forget about hiding her from us, as I said I hoped. When I arrived Bonnie had already been at the door. "What's happen Bonnie, did ya find her?" She shook her head in defeat, you could tell she was weak from doing spells.  
"Go rest Bonnie, you look like crap. I will find her I promise."  
"Where is Stefan? I haven't seen him since the night he tried to kill Elena."  
"Probably hiding or going off the rails more, either way he is out of the way."  
"Damon find him, he might know something."  
"Why did you say that before"  
"I tried Damon but kept discarding the idea"  
I gave up and left I could tell she was hiding something, I was sick of the shit happening. Klaus has Elena, Bonnie is hiding something and my brother is missing. Life always gets more fucking complicateD as again it repeats itself. As I arrived at the boarding house, I poured myself a scotch and sat down I on one of the chairs near the fire place.  
"We'll aren't you cozy"  
As I snapped around I saw him, Klaus.

**sorry its not much.**

**maria199805**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: sorry about the last chapter I only had enough time to post that and life is getting really busy, I really didn't think things through so here's another chapter. Things are starting to heat up. Warning crud language, violence and sucky grammar.**

Elena's P.O.V

As I awoke from my sleep I found myself lying on the floor, I was so confused, I was on a cool concrete floor. As I slow rosé all of my muscles ached, what happened? Where was I? Where was klaus, was this punishment for trying to escape? I looked around I was underground. The concrete floor wasn't cold it was damp. Was I in the old Lockwood estate, the basement Tyler used to restrain himself throughout the transformations. I heard footsteps coming towards me, I panicked so I fell to the ground and pretended to still be sleeping.  
"Get up Elena, I know your awake." His voice sounded so familiar, wait.  
"Stefan?" I shot up and turned to face the him. As I turned I noticed his face was cold and harsh.  
"What am I doing here Stefan, what happened to klaus?"  
His cold eyes felt like they were burning me, deep inside. As turned away "Stefan what are you doing?" I got up and started running to him, as I grabbed his arm he turned and stared me straight in the eyes. "You will stay here, you will not leave or move from this cell."  
"I will stay here and I will not move from this cell" and in a flash I was locked in the cell and he left. He compelled me, what's happening? I started to cry. At least with klaus I hated him, now I'm trapped in a cell and being held by my ex. Whom of which I'm still in love with. For hours I just paced around the small area. I was so hungry and cold, to my surprise it was very cold down here. I tried to escape but as I couldn't get the cell door open. Great, this is fucking great. I started to yell and shout for help, but that wouldn't do much good I still can't leave but just I started to give in when in seconds Caroline was standing in front of me.  
"Caroline?"  
"Elena I heard you calling when I was hunting, are you ok. Why are you in here? Where is klaus?"  
"Slow down, I don't know. I woke up here and where is Stefan?"  
"That doesn't matter now, lets get you out." She managed to break the gate open but I still couldn't leave, I was compelled.  
"Elena come on, klaus could be back any minute."  
"Caroline I can't I'm compelled by..." Before I could finish Stefan had come up behind her and snapped Caroline's neck, I screamed in shock.  
"Well what do we have here?" He started to walk towards me. I couldn't breathe, his eyes were cold and emotionless.  
"Stefan, I..." I stopped because he was so close to me now, basically a centimetre away from my face.  
"What are you doing Stefan?"  
"Saving you" within seconds after speaking he kissed me.

**Sorry the chapters are getting smaller**

**maria199805**


	6. Chapter 6: the final

**A/n: so guys I'm really sorry that the last couple of chapters have been really short lately, but with school and life it's been getting really hard for me. So as usual language, violence and sucky grammar. A.K.A final chapter.**

Damon's P.O.V

"Where is she Klaus?"  
"Well it's a funny story actually, why don't you ask your brother."  
"What do you mean"  
"Love to chat but I really need to find my doppelgänger as soon as possible."  
"Why would my little brother take her."  
"To stop me"  
I have to find Stefan, now. I zoomed out of the house, there would be only one place to keep her, the Lockwood estate. As I reached the cell it only had one person in it, Caroline.  
"Caroline, what are you doing here"  
"Uh... Damon... Elena..." I helped her up.  
"Caroline what are you saying. Where is Stefan"  
"I don't know, all I know is that Elena was, wait where is Elena? She was right here."  
"Stefan has her now and I don't think he was saving her for us."  
"We have to find her, where would he take her."  
"It would have to be somewhere a vampire can't get to but..."  
"Damon, where does Stefan keep klaus coffins? Could he take her there?"  
"Maybe, wait. BONNIE!"  
"Why Bonnie."  
"She is the only one who knew where the coffins where. That's what she was hiding."  
"If she's with Bonnie she is safe. Damon bonnie won't hurt her."  
"What if it was the only way to stop klaus?"  
"Damon..." I couldn't listen, before she could continue I left to see Bonnie. When I arrived the house as open and Bonnie wasn't there. Damn it. She gone. I have to think, if Bonnie is involved it would have to be a place with a hotspot. The old witch hut, I'm going to need help. As I turned, I was facing Klaus.  
"Hello Damon"  
"Klaus how nice, what are you doing here"  
"I know where they are, but I need you."  
"The mighty hybrid needs me, I don't know maybe I won't and I will let her die."  
"You won't Damon. I know that much"  
"What do you need" His smile widened.

Elena P.O.V

As I began to regain consciousness everything was screaming for me to pretend I was still unconscious. As I listened I could here pacing, like someone was walking around.  
"Stefan I don't want to do this, she my friend, my best friend. You can't expect me to do this."  
"Bonnie it's the only way to stop Klaus's hybrids. If she dies he can't make more"  
Wait, did he say die. He said he was saving me, oh no I have to get out of here. He has probably already given me his blood. I can't become a vampire.  
"If we do this, she will reject the transition and she will die. She doesn't want this, and neither do I. I shouldn't of done this, I'm sorry Stefan this has got to stop now before you do something you might regret."  
"I'm sorry Bonnie, I have to. It's all I have left." I seconds I heard nothing but Bonnie muffled screams. Did Stefan kill Bonnie, no he wouldn't. Even though my mind was screaming for me to stay still, I had to see. As I shot up I saw Bonnie unconscious in front of Stefan, thank god there was no blood she was just unconscious. But now I was awake Stefan had noticed. I tried to crawl to Bonnie but I felt weak like i had been drugged, I stumbled towards Bonnie but Stefan intercepted me picking me up from the floor by my waist and pushing me against a wall.  
"What did you do to Bonnie"  
"She's fi..."  
With in seconds Damon had ripped Stefan off me and grabbed me, but when Damon had tried to get me out I bounced back. What I can't leave, on no I must of been compelled.  
"Damon I can't leave."  
"What?"  
Stefan had now reached us, I was pull up and flung across the room crashing into a wall. Pain radiated throughout my body.  
"Stefan what are you doing"  
"Stopping Klaus, the only way"  
"By killing Elena, the girl we both love. Your going to kill the only girl you have even loved."  
I could see Damon was getting through to Stefan. Everything was going great, but in a flash all I could see was klaus ripping out Stefan's heart. I screamed, I could see the pain flash across Damon's face.  
"That wasn't part of the plan" he said as he lunged forward tackling klaus to the floor but klaus was an original vampire and won the fight.  
"I didn't want to have to do this Damon but it looks like I have no choice." And in seconds as with Stefan, klaus ripped out Damon's heart. I couldn't move, I was crying. Damon and Stefan laid on the floor pail with there hearts lying next to them. I wanted to die but then Jeremy... Jeremy, was only thing that kept me breathing while I was held captive again by Klaus. For many years I suffered by the hands of klaus and his hybrids constantly draining my blood, but now there was no Salvatore's brothers to save me this time. Until I decided no more and passed to the next life. I died knowing that there would be no more pain, no heart ace and no vampires. Or so I thought.

THE END

**thats all guys, i don't know if I should type a sequel but I will just go with the flow if people want me to write one.**

**maria199805**


End file.
